


To prove a point pt.1

by Punkette123



Series: Proving a point [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, Teen Pregnancy, just to vent, me posting my point of view on the topic, not gonna hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkette123/pseuds/Punkette123





	To prove a point pt.1

You know teen moms get a lot of hate whether we realize it or not. We spend so much time looking on and into their lives that we forget that they are regular people just like us. They just chose( or maybe it was an accident) for this to happen. some of us went to the left while they went to the right. Now i am not a teen mom, and I probably never will be seeing as I go to an all girls school and the nearest boy my age is 40 minutes away. We are so wrapped up in the scandal that we never even turn around and give the support that they need. If they keep it good for them and good luck. If they give the baby up it is because they are not prepared for what the baby needs and they want it to have its best shot at life. If they abort it, they may be in a tough situation and it may be the only solution for this woman. These girls, women are going the way that life and fate set up for them. It happens from time to time that things are bad in our lives so we bring other people down with us. Misery loves company and all that. Those moms on T.V are trying to get the message across. They show the struggles they go through while leading an everyday life and it will effect them and their babies forever. So instead of looking at them in disgust or in pity, be supportive because they are people just like you and me.


End file.
